Journal of The Kazekage's wife
by Hpfreak94
Summary: Gaara has to marry to daughter of the Mizukage. Flying furniture and name calling is insured! GaaraOC side KankuroOC and ShikaTema OC POV
1. Chapter 1

_I was the Mizukage's favorite daughter from the time I was born, even though I had one older sister , Aika, and twin along with a brother, Aki, later on. I was born to his 1__st__ wife before she died when my twin sister, Aoi, and I were six. _

_3 years later he married my step-mother, Fumiko, and had my third sister, Momo and my 2__nd__ brother, Makoto. I hate Fumiko and Momo. They just annoy me to no end. So prim, so proper, especially compared to me and my siblings with our foul mouths and the boy-ish behaviors of my sisters and I. But, we put up with them since Momo was our sister, no matter how much we hated it, and Fumiko made our father happy._

_But, Fumiko had a very bad influence in our once happy family. She convinced my father marry off my sisters to very cruel men. Aika was murdered by her husband, Aoi was beat. Of course, no one annulled the marriages, despite my sisters telling everyone. Momo was arranged to marry the Iwakage's son when she turned 15._

_I was to only one of my sisters lacking a betrothed. This wasn't from lack of Fumiko trying, Aki and I were the only ones in the way of her son becoming Mizukage. Father refused to marry me off or send Aki away. I know Fumiko will come up with some kind of plot to get rid up us._

_Of course, foul-play is my specialty. She tries something, I'll get her back 10 times worse. With Aki's help, I could get away with murdering her if I wanted to. It would be fair, since she'd had our mother murdered so she could take her place. Spying was also a skill of mine._

_Glorie Amaya_

"Nee-chan." I looked up at my younger brother. Aki and I looked nothing alike except our eyes, which were bother teal, my hair was brown and his blond. He had our fathers built and I had out mother. Our personalities were pretty close though.

"Yo." I shut my new journal.

"Father wants to see you, nee-chan." I groaned childishly and hide the small black book. "He's in the study."

"Thanks kid." I ruffled his hair as I walked past. I walked down the long hall covered in family photos down to the study. I nodded on the large wooden door.

"Enter." I pushed open the door.

"You wanted to see me, father?" I walked up to the large desk, covered in paperwork.

"Yes, sit down, Amaya." I sat in the squishy chair in front of him. "I have found a husband for you."

"WHAT!?" Oh no, this is bad. I can't end up like me sisters, I can't leave Aki here alone with Fumiko! "Father, I thought I'd get to marry who I chose, since you've already married off 3 daughters!"

"Your step-mother had nothing do with this decision." I let out a sigh of relief. "This was proposed when you were small. The Yondaime Kazekage had a son your age, but do to certain things about the boy I didn't think it would be best."

"Then why do you think it is now!?" I asked.

"The boy is quite different now, I believe he'd make a good husband for you, Amaya."

"But, father, I'm only 16. I understand Momo's marring at 15, but this is me. I'm immature, I'm loud, I cuss too much, I'm…I'm…a lesbian?" My father gave me a no nonsense look. "Okay, the last one was a lie."

"Amaya, I've made up my mind. You leave tomorrow morning."

"Can I bring someone with me?"

"You can bring your servant girl, your brother stays here." DAMNIT!!! "Your dismissed." I sighed in defeat, and left the room. As soon as I was in the hall, I ran to the servants' quarters to get my 2 closest friends, Hana and Hikaru.

"Hana, your going to Suna with me. Hikaru, you will guard my brother with you life. If something happens to him, I will kill you." I ordered them after I'd told them everything.

"Why do I gotta guard the brat, Amaya?" asked Hikaru. The twins had black hair, Hana's long and Hikaru's short, with blue eyes.

"Because, I have to go to live with my betrothed, do you think it would be wise to bring a male servant?" I explained to him.

"Very good point. Nothing will happen to Aki, I promise."

"I'll be with you the whole time, Amaya!" Hana assured.

"Thanks, you 2 are the best friends a girl could have!" I hugged them.

The next day, Hana and I had enough things for a three week stay in Suna. The rest of our things would be sent before the wedding, yip-de-fucking-do. My room was bare of my treasures, which I was taking with me since I didn't know who was packing everything else, like my sisters before me. Aki was clinging to my arm, not wanting me to leave.

"Aki, come with me." I ordered, pulling him aside. I pulled a small scroll from my pocket. "If Fumiko tries something, use this. It'll alert me and I'll sent help. I'm sure you know what my help is." I motioned to the open front of my bag, where my pet snake, Hebiko, was looked out at us.

"Of course, nee-chan."

"And also, Hikaru is here to look after you. Be careful who else you trust, though." I kissed his forehead and hugged him.

"Come and visit, nee-chan." He mumbled, hugging me back.

"I will."

"Amaya, time to go!" called Hana. I let go of Aki and walked over, fighting tears. Hana, me, and our escort nin left. "You okay?"

"Of course." I lied, but was betrayed by a tear falling down my check. Damnit, I haven't cried since Aika was killed! Suck it up, Amaya, you're the Mizukage's daughter!

"You'd be one damn good actress if you could control your emotions." she commented

_Well, we made it to Wind Country by the end of the 3__rd__ day. Just one more day until we reach Suna. Yay. Hana has tried to cheer me up, but this is the longest I've been away from Aki, I worry Damnit! I miss him to. I hope Fumiko doesn't try anything._

_Glorie Amaya_

"Amaya, it's time to head out." Hana said as I put away my journal.

"Yay." I mumbled Sarcastically. Hebiko slithered into my lap, I picked her up and put her around my neck.

"What is it with you and snakes?" asked Hana.

"I like 'em."

"Then the desert should be a good place for you." I rolled my eyes and started packing up the few things I had taken out. "I hear they had a lot of snake." I always forgot Hana had never left Kiri before.

"Yeah, but it's hot as hell."

"Then you'll be prepared for death living here." joked Hana. I throw my bag over my shoulder, being careful not to hit Hebiko.

"Whatever."

The rest of the trip was boring. None of our escorts would come near me with Hebiko, which was funny. They were all ANBU level Shinobi and were scared of a little tame snake!

"This is so boring!" I complained, laying my tired on Hana's shoulder.

"I know, but look." She pointed ahead and I saw the gates to Suna. The escorts turned around and told us to hurry up. Wanting to have fun, Hana and I dropped our bags in front of then and ran to the gates, knowing it would pissed off them off.

But, I wasn't watching where I was going, and crashed into someone. Then Hana tripped over me and and landed on someone else.

"Ow…" we both groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry, dude." I quickly hopped off the guy I'd landed on, then held out my hand to him, but he got up on his own.

"I'm so sorry!" Hana's face was beat red, poor thing she got embarrassed too easily (Of course, they've never meet Hinata).

I looked at the guys we'd ran into. The one in front of me. He had messy blood red hair and jade green eyes with dark rims around them, I also noted that he had no eyebrows and had a very large gourd on his back. The one Hana had ran into had messy hair as well, but his was brown, and black eyes with what looked like a mummy on his back.

"Glorie-sama! Are you okay?" One of our escorts ran up. The boys looked at Hana. They must be waiting for us, maybe father should have sent a description.

"Yes, I'm fine." I told the guards. "It was just a fall. I'm not Momo." The boys looked at me, the brown haired one started to laugh.

"So, you mean to say, you're the Mizukage's daughter!" he laughed.

"Yes, gotta problem with it?" I asked, getting pissed. What was so unreasonable about that. Then I remember shy and much-more mannered Hana next to me. Maybe she did look more like a Kage's daughter and I like a servant.

"I…it's just, I heard the Mizukage's daughter was really well mannered." He leaned on the other one for support.

"That's my sister, asshole." I said angrily. I was going to beat the shit out of the boy!

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"An asshole, too big of a word, ya dumb-shit?" I asked.

"You little bitch!" That was enough for me. I pulled my right arm back, about to punch him when one of my escorts grabbed my fist.

"Glorie-sama, this is the Kazekage and his brother." He whispered to me.

"Which one's the Kazekage?" I asked, praying it wasn't the brown haired one.

"I am." said the red-head.

"Good, cuz if it were that dumb-shit, I'd be running back to Kiri." I told him.

"Amaya!" scolded Hana. "Excuse her, she's…I don't really know what's wrong with her actually. I'm Hana, and you know Amaya, what are you names?" Her hand flew over my mouth before I said the protest I was about to.

"This is Gaara," A girl with blond hair in four spiky ponytails and dark green eyes walked up behind the boys. "The dumb-shit is Kankuro." She smiled a little at this intro. "And I'm Temari. It's nice to meet you, Amaya-san, Hana-san." Temari held out her hand.

"Hi." I said after prying Hana's hand off. I shook Temari's hand. "Nice to meet you too, and Gaara-sama." I wasn't going to call the man I was being forced to marry by a title, I'll add "-sama" that's it!

"Amaya…" Hana gave me a look.

"And dumb-shit." Kankuro glared at me as I smirk. I held out my hand as Hebiko slithered down my sleeve. Kankuro shook it, and Hebiko popped out.

"HOLY SHIT! A SNAKE!"

"Your worse than the escorts! She's tame for Pete's sake!" I exclaimed as the Idiot hid behind Temari. Hebiko nodded, yes snakes can do that, and crawled back up my sleeve and wrapped around my neck.

"Excuse her, sometimes I think she likes the snake more than she likes me, and I'm her best friend." sighed Hana. I glared.

_The Kazekage's Manor is nothing like the Mizukage's. First off, it's located in the Kazekage tower, 2__nd__, it's made of sand. As is everything else here! On the upside, nothing else is made of sand. The beds are actually pretty comfortable. It would be more if I didn't have to share it with Gaara. I've only shared a bed with my siblings, and I haven't done that since Momo was born back when I was 10. _

_The bed's big though, so I'm not cramped (Of course, there were two 10-year-olds, a 7-year-old, and a 14-year-old in the same bed back then) also, Gaara doesn't roll around like Aoi did. The foods pretty good and Hana's room is close by. To be exact, the my biggest problem with the house is that the dumb-shit Kankuro lives here._

I closed my journal and slipped it in a hiding place between the bed and the wall. Gaara rolled over and glared at me. "Are you going to go to sleep?" He was angry with, well he can suck it up.

"Yeah, am I bothering you?" I asked, glaring back.

"The light." I rolled my eyes and turned it off. I think Gaara and I will not be very well off, but I also know I'll be better off than my sisters, since I'm sure I could take a shrimp like him on.

I couldn't sleep, though. Gaara didn't snore either, or roll, but I just didn't like the idea of being in his bed. It smelt like what she guessed was sand. I just want to go and swim or something. But, there weren't even fucking pools here!

I closed my eyes and imagined a nice long white sand beach with crystal blue water, like the ones near Kiri. I soon drifted off.

The next morning, I woke up in strong arms. Either me or Gaara moved in our sleep. Wait…he's fucking holding me! That bastard, I'll teach him to…

"Missstress…" I looked at Hebiko the best I could.

"So you finally decided to talk to me again?" I'd done something, I can't remember what, to make her mad at me and she'd stopped talking for awhile.

"Yesss." She uncoiled and slithered onto the bed. "You know, it wasss you that moved."

"Then why's his arms around me?"

"I don't know, Missstress. But, he did not wake all night." informed Hebiko. I squirmed out of Gaara's arms and got up.

"Whatever ya say, Hebi."

"You don't like men very much, do you?" asked Hebiko, slithering back onto the nightstand. I pulled my PJ shirt off and pulled on a black tank-top.

"I don't like people, Hebi. That's why I'm talking to a snake."

"I have feelingsss, you know."

"Yes, you are almost as human as me." I changed into some black pants.

"Almossst?"

"Hebiko, you act like a human, you talk like a human, but you look like a snake." I reminded, walking over and picking her up.

"Thanksss." Hebiko rolled her eyes as she was placed around my neck. I opened the door and walked down stairs. It was still dark out I noted. "What time isss it?"

"6 in the morning." I said, looking at a clock. I sat down on the couch in the living room. The walls were the color of sand, there was a couch and three chair, along with a TV and a few pictures of the siblings.

"What an ungodly hour to be inside." Hebiko loved hunting at night.

"I'll let you out, but be back soon, okay?"

"Thank you, Missstress." I got up and walked to the front door. I opened it, then set Hebiko on the ground.

"Don't forget to be back by nightfall."

"Of courssse." She then slithered off.

"Who were you talking to?" The voice made me jump. I turned around to glare at Gaara.

"Don't do that! I was just putting my snake out to hunt!" I really wanted to punch him.

"And you talk to it?" he asked.

"And she talks back, couldn't you hear?" He shook his head. "Then I'll just have to properly introduce you two when she gets back." Gaara stared at me as if I were crazy. "Dude, I'm not that nuts, Hebiko talks ask Hana." I walked away. "You go cereal here?"

The rest of day was uneventful. We met with the council to talk about the wedding, which was scheduled for a month from today, the I went home, ate some lunch, and fell asleep in the nice, big, not-another-person-in-it bed.

Unfortunately, that meant I couldn't sleep that night. I got up and started wondering the Kazekage tower, until I found myself on the roof, with Gaara.

"So this is where you got off to?" I asked walking up behind him. He looked up at me. "Fine, don't talk." I sat down and looked at the stars. "Their pretty."

"What?" he asked.

"The stars, we don't see 'em much in Wave country, too many storms." I explained. "My mama and sister loved looking at the stars." I let the thought slip from my mouth.

"You seem sad to mention them." Gaara observed.

"I should be, their dead, ass." I said. Okay, it was my fault, I brought it up.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. I know who's it is, and I'll get her back one day. And that day was going to be soon, guess I can't know though." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" asked Gaara.

"I wanna get this person back before she can take out my other sister, my brother, or me, to avenge mama and Aika, and for the good of my village."

"Why would it effect your village?"

"You have a lot of questions!" He shrugged. "I'll give you 2 hints, and you guess. Step-mother, and foul-play." Just then Hebiko appeared on the edge of the building.

"Missstress isss ssso far from the ground…" she mumbled slithering into my lap.

"Told you she talked."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry, I would have had this up a week of go...but I live in a house of gamers...and they have a new game...damned Age of empires...**

**Chapter 3 : Amaya's ew day**

_Maybe, just maybe, this won't be as bad as I thought. Gaara's a pretty sweet guy when you get to know him! And all that stuff that happened to him makes my life seem like a walk in the park! Hebiko likes him too, they talk a lot. I understand where Hana's coming from, it is weird to watch people talk to a snake!_

_The wedding is in less than a week now. Aoi arrived yesterday with that bastard of a husband. Maybe he could accidentally fall off the roof while he's here? That would be a good way to help my twin. No, I have to be good, no matter how bad the person is I will not kill anyone other than Fumiko. _

"Amaya." I looked over at Gaara. "What is that?"

"A Journal." I answered, hiding it and turning off the light.

"It'sss not very interesssting." mumbled Hebiko from her spot on the nightstand. "Ssshe hasss a boring life."

"Stuff it, time to sleep." I ordered, pulling a pillow over my head.

"Nee-chan, it's time to wake up." I voice whispered in my ear. "C'mon, Fumiko fell off the house." 

"Really?" I sat up hoping it was true.

"Nope." laughed Aki. "But Momo not coming!"

"YES!" I jumped up and hugged him. "By the way, how have you been?"

"Good, That Hikaru is a funny guy."

"Is Fumiko here?"

"Yes." mumbled Aki

"Damn." 

"Hi, Aki!" Hana walked out of her room and hugged Aki. "I've missed you, shorty."

"I missed you too, Hana-chan." Aki blushed. It was easy to tell my brother had a crush on my friend, too bad Father would never allow it, since Hana was technally a servant. We walked down into the kitchen where father was talking with Gaara.

"Amaya, it's good to see you again." I sighed and hugged my father. "Gaara tells me you two are getting along well?"

"Yes, father." Temari handed me a plate and I sat at the table.

"Amaya, sweetie," I cringed as Fumiko sat across from me. "How are the wedding plans going?"

"Don't care."

"But, Amaya, this is you wedding."

"I'm not like Momo, I never had a dream wedding in mind. I dreaming of being the best Kuniochi, something reasonable for a Kage's daughter to dream of." I had very little patients for Fumiko's "sweet step-mother" act.

"But, dear, this is something you'll only get to do once in your life."

"Your father's second wife, while my mother was his first, and his favorite." I said this so only she could hear me, Fumiko glared at me. I smirked and turned to Aoi. "Do you wanna come shopping with me? My dress is the decision I'm making."

"You shopping for a dress?" asked Aoi shocked.

"Like I'd leave the council in charge of that, have you seen how Kage robes look?" Aoi laughed. "Collars just ain't me." 

So, shopping Aoi was hell. I had forgotten how my twin was when her husband wasn't around. When I got home, it was dark. Aoi had forced me to try on every single freaking dress in the store. I fell exhausted on the bed.

"You were gone awhile." mumbled Gaara, half-asleep.

"Damned twin…" He rolled over and put his arm around me. This had become common, since it turned out either way, we'd wake in the position in the morning, which annoyed me at first. 

"Are you going to change."

"Too tired to change…Aoi has a good punch." We'd gotten into a fight and it turned into a fist fight that we broke into a laughing fit afterwards. I fell asleep.

"You guys are so cute!" 

"Go away, Aoi." I ordered without opening my eyes.

"Can I take a picture?"

"When hell freezes over."

"Your mean!"

"Shut up." Gaara's command interrupted our bickering.

"Ya heard the man, bye-bye, Aoi." I knew she stuck out her tongue and left.

"Your family is annoying."

"You haven't meet Momo or talked with Fumiko." I tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. "I'm gonna see Hana." I mumbled getting up and walking to the room next door. I opened it and…. "OH MY GOD! MY EYES!" Hana and Kankuro were in the bed naked.

Hana's face turned the reddest I'd ever seen it and Kankuro looked terrified. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Temari had shown up behind me.

"I'm going to go gorge out my eyes now…" I turned around and walked back into my room. "Hana and dumb-shit…HOLY CRAP!" Gaara was in just his boxers. Shockingly, even though I'd been sharing and room with him and that we're engaged, I'd never seen him in just boxers. He had a very nice slim and muscular chest, I like that. Whoa…I sound like Aika did… "Um…sorry…" I quickly left the room.

_Today was…interesting to say the least. Hana…Dumb-shit-Kankuro…ew…Gaara has a hot chest. Fumiko is trying to put on an act of being nice, but the fact she snapped at me and called me a "Little annoying little bitch" sort of ruined it._

_Aki doesn't like the desert. He said he got sand in strange places. I'm not going to even wonder where…I'm going to bed…too many bad images._


End file.
